Ten Reasons I Love You
by Midnight-Dark-Princess
Summary: Hiei finds it hard to believe that Kurama really loves him and asks why. Kurama gives him ten reasons for his love along with something more.


Ten Reasons I Love You  
By Midnight Princess

_Warning: this is a shounen ai fic, meaning two guys in a relationship. If you do not like it then don't read it, you have been warned. Slight OOC.  
Anyway read and review. Hope you enjoy._

Hiei lay in Kuramas arms; since they had started dating he would slip into bed with Kurama and stay the night before leaving at the first sign of light. Though they had been together for six months they had yet to go much past sharing a couple of kisses. Neither of them minded this, both had agreed on the slower pace in the relationship. Hiei had a reason for his as he was sure Kurama did. But for him was the ever-present doubt; did his fox truly love him?

He had tried many times to ask but had always stopped worried that he would be told what he feared was true.

He knew he had no reason to think that Kurama didn't love him, he was always so loving toward him and though he had never said the words everything in his actions and mannerism toward Hiei clearly said that he did. Thinking about it he realised that he himself had never said it either. Well today he would and he would ask as well.

Kuramas family had been out late the night before so Hiei had nothing to fear of them coming in while they were together or at least still in bed. Shiori knew that they both shared strong feelings for on another and had appeared to be fine with it but Hiei didn't want to chance ruining that by being caught in his bed. Thinking back Hiei remembered when Kurama had introduced then and the look on Kuramas face when she had so calmly stated that. "So this is the man who has stolen my sons heart? I can see why too he is very charming and handsome young man." Kurama had looked like he was going to faint. Hiei liked Shiori. She was the exception to his hatred of ningens, well one of the few he liked.

Kurama stirred in his sleep tightening his grip on Hiei slightly effectively pulling him closer. A soft smile tugged at Hieis lips as he looked down at the sleepy red head. He could feel himself losing down at the sleeping red head. He could feel himself losing the nerve to bring up his doubts. Would it be so terrible to just ignore his doubts and simply hope that he was truly loved?

"Hiei love are you awake?" Kurama murmured still half sleep and nuzzling into Hieis neck sending shivers down Hieis spine. Hiei nodded slightly knowing his fox would feel it. "It's too early for you to leave stay with me a little longer." Hiei smiled to himself Kurama often tried to get him to stay longer in the mornings and normally Hiei would still leave and make it upto Kurama later. But this morning he had no intention of leaving. Wrapping his arms around Kurama Hiei closed his eyes enjoying the shared embrace; the warmth coursing through him was making him regret leaving so early every morning. Kuramas whole body relaxed as he went back to sleep. Hiei closed his eyes and allowed himself a little more sleep.

"Hiei love, wake up." Soft words were followed by a soft caressing kiss. Hieis eyes opened slowly the sight that greeted him stole his breath. Kurama was leaning over him barely an inch away from his face, his red hair falling like around them green eyes shining. Hiei couldn't help but be taken back by Kuramas beauty no matter how long they were together he was always amazed at how beautiful his fox was. Though it was not only his looks that stunned Hiei, every time Hiei thought he had Kurama figured out he would show a new side to his personality. Hiei truly did love Kurama with all that he was and he knew that he could never love another like he loved him.

Kurama gave the dazed fire demon another smile before capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. He had been surprised to wake with Hiei still in his arms he liked it a lot better then being woken when Hiei was leaving and going back to sleep. Hieis hands made there way into Kuramas hair as he tried to pull him further into the kiss. This had to be one of the best ways to wake up. When the broke the kiss Kurama lay back in the bed pulling Hiei to him, he couldn't hear any signs of anyone being a wake yet and he wanted to enjoy lying there with Hiei.

The room was filled with silence as they lay there; Hiei rested his head on Kuramas chest while Kurama ran his fingers through his hair. Kuramas loved the feel of Hieis hair, it was so soft and no matter what you did to it there never seemed to be a knot in it. Hieis breathing started to become deep and even and Kurama smiled softly he had no problem with waking Kurama up again if needs be. Shifting Hiei and sitting up Kurama got out of the bed and looked through his wardrobe and picked out some clothing. "Hiei I'm going to have a shower and get dressed, will you be here when I get back?" Hiei nodded and sat up stretching. He needed to think about how he was going to ask Kurama if he really loved him or not. Being honest and straightforward had always worked so far.

While Kurama showered Hiei made the bed before sitting down and waiting for Kurama to walk back in. hearing movement in other parts of the house Hiei moved to the window so that if anyone came in he could leave and avoid the questions. Kurama walked back into the room. "Going somewhere?" he asked with a playful grin. "Hn your mother is awake if she came in and found me here it would mean a lot of questions." Kurama just nodded and placed his pyjamas on the end of the bed. Hiei turned to the window trying to think of how to start.

Kurama frowned as he watched Hiei something was bothering him it was obvious. He had noticed it before but had thought that maybe Hiei wanted to deal with it on his own, though nothing seemed to have changed from then till now. "Hiei is something bothering you?" Hieis back stiffened visibly and Kurama regretted asking for a moment but he was beginning to worry normally Hiei would come straight out with whatever was bothering him. Hiei turned and faced Kurama mentally he was screaming at himself to just forget it and play it off like it was nothing but he knew he couldn't do that it wasn't fair on either of them.

"Kurama do you love me? I know you care for me but that isn't loving me, I honestly cant see any reason that you would I mean I'm the forbidden child." Hiei looked down at the ground as he said this he wanted to run having said what he had been keeping to himself. Kurama looked shocked, he couldn't believe that Hiei thought he didn't really love him. "Hiei how long have you thought that I don't love you?" Kurama asked taking a step closer to Hiei, he wanted nothing more then to pull him close and erase all this his doubt. But he doubted that at this very moment that Hiei would let him. "It has been a doubt in my mind for sometime now."

Kurama felt his heart break a little at this, how could he have been so blind and not seen Hieis suffering. Looking at Hiei now he could see in his eyes how much it had been and still was hurting him. "Hiei I love you so much and I can tell you a hundred reasons why I love you." Kurama said. Hiei gave him a small smile he felt a rush got through him. Kurama walked over to him and wrapped his arms around him. "I could tell you them if you like." Hiei let a small chuckle escape; he was so overjoyed that Kurama had said that he loved him. "How about just ten of them?" Kurama beamed down at Hiei before picking him up and moving to sit on his bed Hiei in his lap.

"Very well Hiei but no interruptions please and before I start they are not in an order as to why I love you ok?" Kurama waited for Hiei to agree and gave him a small kiss.

"One: your strength of not only body but heart and spirit. Two: you're caring for others even if you keep it hidden. Three: your ability to make me laugh when I'm down. Four: the way you make me feel happy and content. Five: the feeling of safety at knowing you are there for me." Hiei looked up at Kurama at this, he couldn't understand how someone as strong as Kurama would take comfort from his presence. "Six: your loyalty that is more precious then any jewel. Seven: the fact that despite many things you do try to understand everything. Eight: you give so much of yourself to me without thought of taking. Nine: you have accepted me for everything I am and have done so without question." Kurama shifted Hiei and smiled down at him before continuing calmly.

"Ten: you are the only one who I want as my mate." Hieis eyes went wide at the last reason, his heart pounding in his ears. Kurama started to look concerned as Hiei went pale. "Hiei?" Kurama stood them both up only to have Hiei stagger a little. Preferring to not take a chance of Hiei falling over Kurama scooped him up and laid him on the bed. "Hiei are you ok? I didn't mean to shock you like that" Hiei looked up into concerned green orbs. Leaning up Hiei captured Kuramas lips before dragging him down with him. The two were so engrossed in eachother they didn't hear the knock at the door and or Shiori walk in. "Shuichii dear I believe that if Hiei wants some breakfast he can come down and have some with us if he wants."

Kurama moved to stand a little to quickly and landed with a thud on the floor. Hiei sat up slower and smiled at Shiori who let out a little giggle and left. Helping Kurama up Hiei held back his laughter he was sure Kurama was embarrassed enough for the moment. "So do you want to go down and get breakfast?" Kurama asked placing small kisses on Hieis lips. "I wouldn't want to insult your mother would I?" Hiei said as he pulled away and walked toward the door and paused to look back at Kurama. "If you asked I'd say yes." Was all he said before he slipped out the room leaving Kurama standing there alone. 'Maybe I will.' He thought as he quickly left his room.

_Midnight Princess - Ok so what did you think? Same drill as always please review and no flames. If you didn't like it keep it too yourself if you did let me know and I shall write more. I am thinking of writing a sequel._


End file.
